


《帕罗西汀》跨年

by Yzhizuge



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzhizuge/pseuds/Yzhizuge
Kudos: 11





	《帕罗西汀》跨年

《新年》

关于2020年的元旦，江云川是带着叶澜星在极地度过的。  
这是两人在南安普敦生活的第六年，在江云川过完他的28岁生日以后，那天晚上叶澜星眼角噙泪，赌气似的把自己裹在被子里，任江云川怎么哄也不肯理会。  
“星星不理我了吗？”江云川可怜兮兮地跪坐在床上，伸出一根手指，隔着被子戳了戳叶澜星的肩。  
叶澜星依旧不理他，被子拉得更紧了。  
江云川又绕到另一头去，低下头拱了拱叶澜星露在外面的头发。  
叶澜星从鼻孔里发出一声冷哼，翻了个身，继续用后脑勺对着江云川。  
  
江云川刚刚把人弄得狠了，自知理亏，只得苦笑一下，干脆把人连着被子揽在怀里。  
他下巴抵在叶澜星额头，耐心又温柔地哄着：“我的星星已经十三分钟四十六秒没有理他的男朋友了，好狠的心。”  
叶澜星紧闭着眼，充耳不闻。  
江云川哄着哄着，看着怀里抱着的蜷成一团的软绵绵的爱人，心里软得不行。  
他干脆闭了嘴，就这么垂眸认真地看着叶澜星。  
长卷翘起的睫毛挡不住他眼里细碎星光一般的温柔。  
  
叶澜星其实根本不困，他就是气闷，闭着眼睛不搭理江云川。  
任江云川哄了半天，他也不为所动。  
但当江云川没有动作了，也不过几分钟，叶澜星没听见他继续哄着自己的声音了，又不由得心痒难耐。  
等了很久，江云川还是没有反应，叶澜星按捺不住了，埋在被子里的毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，然后抬起头来，睁开一只眼睛，想要偷偷地瞄一眼。  
谁知道刚好对上江云川的眼睛，他的灵魂立即就被拉进那汪温和的泉水里去了。  
  
“抓到了。”江云川弯着眼睛笑，他在叶澜星又把头埋起来之前眼疾手快地伸出手捏住叶澜星的下巴。  
江云川的食指和拇指捏着他的下巴两边，没让叶澜星逃走，“抓到我的星星了。”  
叶澜星立刻瞪他：“滚开！你这个狗男人！”  
江云川立刻收了笑，神情有些可怜委屈：“为什么骂我？”  
“为什么骂你你心里没数吗？！”  
江云川还捏着他的下巴，叶澜星却夹着腿不敢乱动，一动肚子里的东西就要往外流。  
  
江云川讨好似的凑上来亲亲他：“别生气了星星，我错了，你再不理我，我可就要难过死了。”  
虽然知道这人又在插科打诨，但叶澜星依旧收不住他这招。  
江云川一哄他，一往他耳边吹起，一用那种低哑温和的语气和他说话，叶澜星便什么也不记得了，只想着让他哥哥开开心心。  
但即便如此，被做到失禁的羞臊依旧让他觉得面红耳赤。  
叶澜星憋着气骂他：“你次次都这么说！我再相信你我就是狗！”  
  
江云川失笑：“好了好了，都是我不好，星星乖，别和我一般计较。”  
叶澜星依旧不解气，忿忿地一口咬在江云川的锁骨上。  
“嘶....”江云川倒吸一口气，纵容地任叶澜星发泄。  
  
“别咬了，宝贝儿，疼。”  
“疼死你！”  
江云川揉了揉叶澜星的头，说：“疼死了，你怎么办？”  
他又问；“老公疼死了，那你还想不想要新婚礼物了？”  
  
叶澜星立即捞开被子，猛地从裹得严实的被子里抬起头，满脸期待地看着江云川，目光灼灼。  
“你啊....”江云川无奈：“礼物比我还重要吗？”  
“你废话好多！”叶澜星揪着江云川的耳朵：“礼物礼物！”  
“那是新年礼物。”江云川道：“现在是12月25日凌晨两点四十三。”  
他抱着叶澜星，把他整个人揽在怀里：“傻星星，还有六天才新年。”  
叶澜星气极：“江！云！川！那你说个锤子！”  
  
“好了好了。”江云川放开他，起身下了床，走到衣柜，从某件大衣的口袋里掏出两张东西。  
“......你他妈。”  
叶澜星躺在床上，翻了个白眼。  
“你是防贼么？！居然藏在衣柜里！”  
江云川反问他：“我为什么这么藏，你心里没数？”  
  
叶澜星撇撇嘴，他知道江云川逢年过节就会提前给他准备好礼物，一开始叶澜星好奇心作祟，总忍不住趁着江云川不在的时候在家里上翻下找。  
叶澜星是十分好哄的人，哪怕是一些重复了的东西，或者一些其实并不太实用的鸡肋小玩意儿，他都能开心上好久。  
江云川也说过他。  
叶澜星就会趴在他的背上，软软的撒娇：“我又不是因为礼物开心。”  
“我是因为我男朋友给我准备了礼物而开心，哪怕是用不上的玩具，但是只要我说了喜欢，有时候我自己都不记得，我男朋友都会记在心里！”  
叶澜星得意地看向江云川：“你少逼逼，我看你就是嫉妒我有个这么好的男朋友！”  
“是是是！”江云川无奈，“是我羡慕嫉妒恨。”  
  
叶澜星见江云川还神神秘秘地把手背到身后，不由得问：“是什么啊？”  
“你猜一下。”江云川道：“猜到了我就告诉你。”  
叶澜星无语：“你说屁！”  
“星星...”江云川笑：“你怎么越来越暴躁了。”  
“噢！”叶澜星才不理他：“暴躁怎么了？不爽？不爽也得给我受着！”  
  
叶澜星说了十几样东西，都没有猜到江云川送的新年礼物到底是什么，到最后索性耍了赖。  
江云川这才献宝似的把手里的东西递给他：“当当！”  
叶澜星看了一眼，瞪大了双眼。  
  
是两张去冰岛的机票！  
  
两人刚来南安普顿的时候，叶澜星总喜欢靠在江云川的怀里，天马行空地念念未来的计划。  
什么一年当上主管，两年赚够三百万，三年游遍欧洲，追新年的第一道日光，三十岁以前看到极光。  
而这一年，江云川28岁，叶澜星27。  
  
并不是去了冰岛就一定能看到极光，在订机票以前，江云川就去找了专业的人预测了一下极光出现的时间。  
如果他们足够幸运，能在跨年的那一晚，见到2019横贯至2020的极光。  
出发之前，叶澜星特意给叶淮山发了个视频。  
  
“我们要出去玩了！”  
“去冰岛看极光啊！”  
“江云川背着我偷偷买的票！”  
“他藏在衣柜里，把票放在大衣的口袋里了，蠢死了，我早就知道了好吗！”  
“你羡慕啊老叶？嘿你老婆今年跨年不在家，你可真可怜！”  
“行了不说了，我还有98%的电，要留着和我男朋友出去玩呢886！”  
  
江云川清点好行李，就看见叶澜星衣一副得意的样子。  
“南女士今年跨年要去巴黎参加秀，老爷准备好的南非一月游泡汤了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
江云川看着他，无奈道：“小气鬼！”  
某年跨年的时候，江云川因为公司的事务，在零点必须待在公司加班，叶澜星自然也陪着，可谁知道叶淮山突然打了个电话过来，一边说话一边秀着自己和妻子的跨年旅行。  
叶澜星可记仇了。  
  
叶澜星在网上看到过很多冰岛的旅行，现实中的冰岛和照片上的差不太多，到处都是岩石和冰川，一眼望去，云层像是漂浮在地面上。  
他看到的照片大多是暗调的，黑色的岩石和穿着深色衣服的旅人。  
但他看到的冰岛却又并不只是这样阴沉沉的颜色，天气好的时候也有温暖的太阳，放晴的时候也有湛蓝色的好看天空。  
沙滩是黑色的，也是银色的，山由冰块筑 成，在晚霞的余晖下闪耀着金光色的光。  
天气不好的时候，冰岛就是灰色的，叶澜星让江云川给他拍暗调的照片装逼，却不允许江云川在拍照的时候故作深沉，不许他面无表情。  
“江小川，你给我笑！”  
但其实也不需要叶澜星多加强调，毕竟江云川看着面前的，躲在镜头后面的那个人，再泠冽的表情都会一瞬间柔和下来。  
嘴角上扬，眼神温暖。  
  
江云川定了一家温泉酒店，白天在外面玩累了，回到酒店里两人就泡泡温泉去去疲惫。  
房间是玻璃做成的，四面墙壁都是玻璃。  
他们可以清楚地看见外面被风吹动的树叶，被雪压的摇摇欲坠的树，以及下雪的时候窗外白茫茫的一片。  
外面是冰天雪地，里面的叶澜星枕着江云川的肩膀沉沉睡去。  
  
31号的夜晚，对于叶澜星而言，又是一个不眠夜。  
  
  
“哥...哥哥....”  
他被抵在温泉的壁边，双手撑在岸上，腰被一双手紧紧地桎梏着，腰腹被往下压，臀部高高翘起，被人从身后毫不留情地侵犯。  
叶澜星的身体被温泉的热气熏得暖洋洋的，白皙的皮肤透出诱人的粉色，小脑袋好似也被热气熏熟了，迷迷糊糊地哼唧。  
“哥哥.....哥哥轻一点....”叶澜星已经被干出了哭腔，脸上满是氤氲，也不知是被热气熏的，还是哭的。  
温泉的池子不算深，虽然他和江云川身高并没有差的太多，但因为姿势的原因，他的脚几乎是垫起来踩着池子。  
江云川还没干几下，就听见叶澜星软绵绵撒着娇。  
“哥哥，腿麻…呜呜…站…站不住了……”  
江云川就倾身上去抱着他，下身一边不停歇地往里撞，一边亲吻着叶澜星的后颈，接着温泉水的浮力将人抱在怀里。  
姿势一换，叶澜星就几乎是腾空的姿势，这种姿势令他十分没有安全感，于是他又哼哼唧唧地要换姿势。  
但江云川才不会依他。  
江云川在生活上对叶澜星越百依百顺，在这种时候就会对他越恶劣。  
  
叶澜星的双手被他反剪至身后，江云川一手揽着他的腰，一手掰着叶澜星一条大腿，带着他离开了岸边，游至池水中央。  
脚上不着地，手上也没了支撑，叶澜星只得反手揽着江云川的脖子，可怜兮兮地回过头去讨吻。  
江云川给了他一个安抚的、温柔的、柔情蜜意的吻。  
然后性器磨了磨那已经殷红的血口，长驱直入。  
  
“呜——”  
叶澜星仰起头，脖颈的线条绷紧，像一只濒死的天鹅。  
“啊….嗯啊啊啊…..”  
江云川根本没给他适应的时间，一手抓着他的臀肉就开始快速地摆腰抽插。  
叶澜星在这样快速的频率里也根本想不起来别的事情，双脸迷茫地承受着快感，嘴里的呻吟也控制不住地溢了出来。  
他在快感里不断沉浮，后穴都要被摩擦地生火，快感不断累积，眼前看不清东西，全是白茫茫一片。  
江云川却在他到达顶峰的前一刻停了下来，他的性器埋在叶澜星的体内，湿热的吻落在他的后颈。  
临门一脚没了快感，叶澜星不爽地动了动，带着哭腔的骂他：“你…你干嘛啊！”  
江云川不肯动，快感却怎么也不到点，他难耐地扭着屁股，自己一下一下把江云川的性器吃进去吐出来。  
  
“呜……”  
他和江云川的体力自然不能比，自己动和被江云川肏干也完全是不一样的感觉，叶澜星不得章法，怎么也找不回感觉，不由得着急。  
“哥哥…哥哥….给我….”叶澜星回头吻他，但他背靠着江云川被抱在怀里，江云川不附身，叶澜星也亲不到。  
叶澜星双眼噙着泪，真是被欺负的哭了：“哥哥…..老公….给我啊…呜呜呜….”  
  
江云川稍稍推出来一些，那张小嘴儿却舍不得似的，紧紧吸附着他的性器，他退出来一半，在叶澜星哭得满脸泪痕的时候，又狠狠地撞了回去。  
“啊——”  
江云川吻着他的耳垂，在他的耳边用低哑的嗓音对他说：“星星，小点声，你想让别人听见吗？”  
  
叶澜星瞳孔骤缩，神智猛然清醒了一秒。  
他们在温泉池里！  
这里不止他们两个，虽然是两人泡一个池子，房间的池子也都是隔开的，但却都连在一起。  
他叫的大声，隔壁池里的人都是能听见的。  
  
叶澜星一慌，下身就咬地更紧，江云川倒吸一口气，也顾不上欺负他了，一只手伸到前面来，捂住叶澜星的嘴，突然发起了狠来。  
  
叶澜星是听不见自己的声音了，但泉水混杂着的肉体拍打的声音却更加明显的传到了他的耳朵里。  
他浑身都被肏软了，顾不上其他人是不是能听见，已经朦胧了的意识里只有飞溅的水声和身后不断进出的巨物。  
  
温泉不能泡太久，叶澜星睁着眼睛射了出来，浑身都在颤抖，江云川却还是硬着。  
他抽出性器，把被操的神智不清的叶澜星抱在怀里，离开了池子，把人抱回房间，用浴巾擦干净身上的水，然后又把叶澜星按在透明的玻璃上肏。  
  
“不….不行了….”他带着哭腔求饶：“太快了….呜….好舒服…太舒服了…我要死了….要死了….”  
  
江云川握着他的手，强迫他看着外面。  
  
“外面在下雪，星星。”  
叶澜星自然是看不见的，他的脸抵在加温的玻璃上，那一块玻璃全被他的眼泪打湿了，还有不断呼出的气，他看不到任何东西。  
但是江云川说得认真，叶澜星便觉得他说的就是真的。  
“外面下雪了，我星星在被我干…”  
“星星，我看到一只小鸟。”  
“你说外面的小鸟能不能看见里面，看星星被我操哭的样子，看星星被我草到射，嗯？”  
  
“别…别说了….老公…我…”  
江云川把他的屁股抬起来，一下又一下快速撞着，一只手伸到叶澜星的身前，捏住了他涨疼的性器。  
  
“呜——”  
叶澜星哭得更起劲了。  
  
“不哭。”江云川吻着他的背，倾身喟叹，“我们一起，星星。”  
  
到最后，叶澜星射出来的时候，他的脸被江云川掰过去接吻，他看见黑暗的天空中闪烁了一点儿绿光，然后那些光越来越强，也越来越多，挂在天上向一根一根柔软的丝绸。  
他的唇被温柔地吻着，一下一下描绘着每一条唇线。  
这时候的江云川跟刚刚那个发了狠似的好像要把他弄死在床上的人截然不同，好像换了一个人。  
  
叶澜星软着身子被江云川抱在怀里，身上裹着舒适柔软的被子，一个一个吻落下来，窗外的极光闪烁变化，窗内的爱意浓烈不变。  
  
在一个个吻里，是江云川的一句句“我爱你。”  
  
“极光是大自然馈赠于人类的奇妙礼物，而你是上天馈赠于我的绝世珍宝。”  
  



End file.
